


Sins

by Mirkwood_thrandolas



Category: Thehobbit - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pornwithoutplot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwood_thrandolas/pseuds/Mirkwood_thrandolas





	Sins

“要爱人如爱己…”*

讲话者声音平淡而温柔，语气悲悯。他张开一双绿眼睛，湿润而清澈的颜色波澜不惊。

“你来了…”火苗的微光舔舐上他的侧颊，白玉般的面庞被笼罩在温暖的颜色中。莱戈拉斯没有回头，也没有听到声音，只是端正的站在那里，甚至连眉角的弧度都不曾变过。

被发现的人倒是不掩藏，大方的从未被光照见的地方走出来，素日里狠辣高高在上的男人以一种虔诚朝拜的姿势从背后环上神父有些纤细的腰，把少年完全的圈在怀里。“怎么知道的？”瑟兰迪尔身上还带着一丝窗外的寒冷气息，舌尖探向情人敏感的耳蜗，“嗯？”他在那里挑逗的吐了一口热气，理所应当的得到了莱戈拉斯一阵颤抖。他想到，他的舌尖品尝过女孩儿的味道，品尝过鲜血与绝望，但最多的还是死亡。

瑟兰迪尔，一个令密林国所有人都退让三分的名字。传说中他无往不胜，仅有一次濒临死亡，可是却奇迹般的生还并在日后除掉了Thorin家族。传说中他面容俊美异常，笑容带着蛊惑的危险。传说中他手段残忍毒辣，对敌人毫不宽恕。

他是人们眼中手中有亡魂千条的恶徒，可是他只是他体贴而温柔的情人。

于是他嘴角勾起一个很小的弧度，“火焰。”他在男人怀里翻了个身，面对这面，眼对着眼，唇对着唇，轻笑道，“烛苗偏了。”

瑟兰迪尔一愣，随即也跟着笑起来，“小家伙，你很聪明。”手指很有暗示意味的揉捏着单薄衣料下的臀瓣。

“怎么又杀人？”对方平静的把他的手按住，随后从男人的怀抱里退出来。双手抱胸，好整以暇的样子仿佛要开始一场定罪。

瑟兰迪尔挑起一边眉毛，抬袖仔细闻了闻，“什么？”

“为什么见血。”神父重复道，面容平淡。

“没有？”

“不要骗我，”莱戈拉斯走近一步，平时温润如鹿的眼睛里此刻有些咄咄逼人的光芒，“瑟兰迪尔。”

“好吧…”教父无奈的耸了耸肩膀，“那船货是我的，他们非得抢。所以我杀了他们。”他嘲讽的嗤了一声，“尸体叫人丢到他们该在的地方。”

莱戈拉斯静静的看着他，眼睫垂下红唇微启，洁白的牙齿若隐若现。

“很好，我信你。”神父声音还未完全褪去稚气，正处于少年的清脆和成年男人的低沉，“所以来找我吗？这次要多久——两天？”他非常主动的为自己宽衣，外面的袍子一扯腰带就会落下来，此刻他赤裸着身体，站在并不明亮的房间里，面容如同待人采撷的花朵，内敛又过于漂亮。

瑟兰迪尔用一种打量猎物的眼神扫视他情人的全身，最终他几步跨过去，在莱戈拉斯面前蹲下，亲吻神父腰侧绿叶的标记。

他在宣誓他的忠诚。这是他们之间的一个仪式。

柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴着皮肤绕到全身唯一有布料包裹的地方，在那里落下一个吻。牙齿勾住内裤的边缘向下拉扯，神父淡粉的性器慢慢显露在他眼前，而显然它还未进入状态。

瑟兰迪尔用舌尖戏弄着顶端，手指抬起那东西慢慢往嘴里吞。星海蓝的眼睛垂下看着这淫秽的一幕，莱戈拉斯唇边甚至有一抹神秘的笑容，他感到罪恶，又过分满足。他本该是最纯洁无暇的神父，为他的子民向神明祈福，可是现在他却在这里和世间身上有重罪之人苟合。而他丝毫不想放弃这一切，他让自己的神明——不，那本该是他的神明——蒙羞。

“唔…”感官渐渐被打开，瑟兰迪尔口活实在好，即使他目前毫无性致却被迫勃起了，“其实我不知道。”

神父没头没脑的冒出一句。

“是因为你来找我了。*”他接着说。

瑟兰迪尔吐出他的阴茎，慢慢站起身，抚上少年的脸颊，“我平时也会来找你。”

他们交换了几个吻。长久来未闭合的嘴唇露下唾液，落在身体上，蒸发时有一阵奇异的凉意。

“所以要多久？”

“莱戈…”

他重新蹲下，眼睛平视着神父挺立着的漂亮的生殖器，手掌从根部向前滑动，力度并不重却让莱戈拉斯软了腰身。少年慢慢的躺倒在身后的床上，双脚还着地。惯于握刀的手指做起下流事来也十分让人悦目，撸动十分有节奏，莱戈拉斯的呼吸跟着时紧时慢。瑟兰迪尔亲吻阴茎与睾丸相连的部分，细碎而温柔的触碰从那里开始，一直到渗出前液的顶端，他突然的给了莱戈拉斯几次深喉。而少经人事的神父自然禁受不起这样的刺激，几乎立刻就在情人喉咙处射了出来。教父毫不在意这逾越的举动，微笑咽下去又凑到情人面前含住他的唇瓣。

 

莱戈拉斯没什么意识，他沉浸在高潮的空白里，他的腿被人握在手中，被折起来使他膝盖冲着床的方向。瑟兰迪尔的笑容不怀好意，色泽漂亮的肉洞展现在他眼前，随着主人的呼吸一张一合仿佛有生命一般，于是他恶质的向那里吹了一口气。他的情人在渴求，在叫嚣被侵犯被蹂躏。

他借着润滑剂套弄了几下自己硬的发疼的性器便往里顶入。紧致的穴口被茎头撑开，每一丝褶皱都被君主的侵入抚平，莱戈拉斯抓紧了手里的床单闭上眼睛。

瑟兰迪尔当然不会同意的他的少年这么做。“睁开眼睛，宝贝儿，”当以优雅绅士的声音吐露不堪入耳的情话时最为撩人，“好好看着我怎么把你操到高潮。”

莱戈拉斯睁开眼睛，由于情欲变得水光潋滟，看上去如同一片玻璃珠里的湖。他目光从年长者有些妖美的脸庞慢慢向下看，直到聚焦在两人相连的部位。男人粗壮的阴茎和濡湿红艳的洞口，真是一幅动人的景象。如果瑟兰迪尔放慢速度，他甚至能感受到那硕大的头部一寸寸摩擦过内壁的感觉。

太好了。

这感觉非常的好。莱戈拉斯沉迷与和瑟兰迪尔性爱。每一次上床都是灵魂与身体的双重高潮，有时候莱戈拉斯甚至觉得不是自己在与这位危险人物做爱。

男人向前挺动着腰，双手撑在金发少年的两侧，吻着他漂亮而凸显的锁骨。肉体相接的声音，粗喘声，呻吟声，水声，混在一起。有一个声音，“你太瘦了。”

他们不喜欢这时候交谈。他们只像是动物一样，被最原始的欲望所驱使，一个征服，一个臣服，完成自然中最自然的一系列动作，除了表示快乐的尖叫和呻吟一切都是多余。

因为往往床上的话最假，也最真实。所以你很难分辨出来它是两者中的哪一个。

莱戈拉斯被他顶弄的无法清晰思考，他依稀想起小时候最信念的句子，“恶人夸胜是暂时的，不敬虔人的喜乐，不过转眼之间。*”

“什么？”瑟兰迪尔没听清，情人的声音有些娇软，又小声。  
莱戈拉斯以一种小孩子的任性语调重复了一遍。

“你希望我死吗？”他笑了，停下干他，亲吻小神父的嘴角。

“唔啊…瑟兰迪尔，轻点，”少年没回答，只抿着嘴角轻轻抱怨。

教父听着他情人美好的声音，这如同上好的催情剂，让他身下的性器越来越硬，抽插也越来越狠。他咬住莱戈拉斯的耳尖，“宝贝儿，这话到底什么意思？想我死？”他停住动作，温柔的替莱戈拉斯梳理耳旁汗湿的头发。看着那双无辜圣洁的蓝眼睛正沉溺情欲，他有一种野兽饱食后的餍足，他啃咬他的身躯，留下一朵一朵的殷红吻痕，语气阴狠又温柔，“就算我要死，我也要先…”

“来吧，干死我。”莱戈拉斯笑的露出牙齿，打断了瑟兰迪尔的话，主动搂上对方的脖颈。像小动物一样在那里蹭了蹭。

他的心一下子又如同陷在云端，柔软无比。他想起他们初次的见面。那时候他正狼狈，浑身是伤的躲进莱戈拉斯房间，无力的威胁他如果他出声音就杀死他，可是两个人都知道他根本没有这个能力。他留了太多血。莱戈拉斯没有害怕，也没有杀死他，而是温柔的帮他料理伤口，甚至没有多言的问他是谁。瑟兰迪尔临走时告诉神父他的名字并承诺会报答他，“春天家族从不欠人情。”他这么说道。

莱戈拉斯没有讶异，还是那一副恬静美好的面容，“我知道。”

“那你还敢救我？不怕镇上的人民烧死你吗？”瑟兰迪尔有些惊讶又有些不惊讶，他想不到世上竟然会有莱戈拉斯这么善良的人，又好像知道他就是这么善良。

“不怕，我救人，何错之有？”莱戈拉斯回身给瑟兰迪尔拿了几瓶药，“慢走不送。”瑟兰迪尔没有推辞，大方的拿了药，深深的看了一眼这个眉目精致的少年便匆匆离开。

瑟兰迪尔坐上这个位置，显然他已经见惯鲜血，见惯生死。他深知莱戈拉斯口中那善良无比的世人是不存在的——除了莱戈拉斯。他就是这样一个让人沉沦的少年，冷淡善良，纯洁无暇。每一举动皆是出自善意，就连对待所谓的恶人都不意外。

身下人的呻吟将瑟兰迪尔从久远的记忆里唤醒，他定定的看着莱戈拉斯眼角含春的样子，俯下身亲吻他。那么虔诚，根本不像一个教父，而是朝拜者。他深埋于情人的火热天堂，感受两者结合的和谐，仿佛生来他们就该是一体的。瑟兰迪尔伸手握住少年的坚挺，时轻时重的按压的头部，却堵住那个小孔不让莱戈拉斯高潮。

“求你…”他红着眼睛——由于生理原因，深知情人这可爱的小癖好，他说出这话丝毫不觉得羞耻。

瑟兰迪尔眼底都是满足的笑意，他逗他，“我残忍而强势，人们畏惧我又无能为力。但终有一天…”他沉默了一下，换了个措辞，“你觉得有一天我会死掉吗？不算寿终正寝的那种。而是被你所谓的神惩罚？”

少年偏头，金发灼灼，面容美丽无比。瑟兰迪尔觉得拥有他，这是一生里最幸运的事情，过去没有比这更好的，将来，他很笃定，不会有任何事情于他的价值能超过莱戈拉斯。而此刻，莱戈拉斯握住他的手，置于胸口，“瑟兰迪尔，我的心，现在只为你而跳。”

他曾经是一个极虔诚的圣徒，但是他将说出此生最大逆不道的话，或许他会因此被惩罚，可是他不在乎。

“神爱世人，我只爱你。世人信神，”他停顿了一下，“但我只信仰于你。”

他更加主动的绷紧身体，用后穴禁锢住男人还火热坚硬的性器。

教父感觉自己没有必要再说什么。他只是紧紧抱着他，甚至感觉眼眶略微有些湿润。他深爱莱戈拉斯，甚至因此感谢他一度憎恨的上天。

“谢谢你让我遇见他。”  
  

 

*出自圣经  
*私设瑟兰迪尔杀人后有找莱戈拉斯上床的习惯  
*出自圣经


End file.
